User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Flora Goddess Faris
Flora Goddess Faris Skill 'Ares' Excelsior (Huge boost in BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'No one else will get hurt! (30 combo powerful Earth attack on single enemy & boost HC drop rate; Cost: 18 BC, DC: 30 BC) 'Brave Burst Treasure blade, empower me! (20 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, boost HC drop rate & boost to critical hit rate for all allies for 3 turns; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 20 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Faris is Lidith's sister. They go to amusement parks often. There, they go on their favorite rides, especially... the Faris wheel... ha ha ha... Okay, I Shera'd enough puns now. I'll stop. Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Faris provides a 50% boost to BB fill rate. This means that for every BC a unit obtains, that unit will fill the BB gauge by 1.5 BC. This helps drive your squad's BB gauge momentum as it becomes a lot easier for your units to get BB/SBB while under this Leader Skill. However, this isn't the best in the game. If we compare this with Xie'Jing's Leader Skill, Xie'Jing fills more of the BB gauges than Faris does. Let's say the squad produces 100 BC. With Faris's Leader Skill, that stack of BC will fill 150 BC worth of BB gauges. With Xie'Jing's Leader Skill, the squad will be producing 125 BC instead thanks to the 25% boost to BC drop rate. With Xie'Jing's 40% BB fill rate, the 125 BC produced will fill 175 BC worth of BB gauges, showing Xie'Jing's superiority over Faris's Leader Skill. Regardless, it's still a very good Leader Skill to have and it's still one of the best in the game, but there are even better options to use. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 I see Faris's sister Lidith passed this skill down to Faris? Seems like it because Faris provides a 30% HC drop rate to all allies on her 480% damage modifier BB. The damage modifier is quite high and it's much higher than the average BB, which is 280%. Unfortunately, to compensate for the high modifier, it's only a single-target attack, which means that her high damage and high Drop Check will only focus on one unit. The 30% HC buff is very useful, allowing Faris to produce quadruple the amount of HC than normal (10% base + 30% HC buff = 40% HC drop rate). However, this HC buff is not the best in the game and it only applies to Faris. The best in the game is currently Feeva's SBB, topping at 35% and this applies to all allies. However, even with a 30% HC buff, it is sufficient enough to recover a huge portion of HP or even to full HP depending on hit counts and if the enemies have no HC drop resistance. Still a very good buff to utilize even if it only applies to Faris. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Faris's SBB utilizes a 450% damage modifier. Even though her BB is stronger in terms of damage, this SBB targets all enemies, spreading and distributing the damage evenly. However, the damage modifier is below average. The average damage modifier on SBB is 500%. Faris also provides an 85% HC buff. This is amazing as the total HC drop rate will become 95%, allowing majority of the hits dealt to produce a massive amount of HC. However, this buff only applies to Faris herself and not to other units. This limits HC production. Not only that, Faris also provides a 45% critical rate buff. Granted that this is not the best crit buff in the game (best is 60% utilized by Kira, Duel-SGX, Dion, etc.), it is still great to boost crit chances to dish out tons of damage. At times, 45% is really all the squad needs depending on sphere setups and Leader Skills. Using Ultor or Tridon leads will already carry the critical rate is its cap (70%) when paired with Faris's SBB. Any additional modifications above 70% will become wasted. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 8/10 Quite a versatile unit to use, but can be quite risky. Faris's normal attack Drop Check is 26 BC, which is very good to utilize in Arena. What makes her somewhat hard to use is that her BB is single-target. This means that you will have to fill her SBB gauge if you want Faris to attack all enemies. If the squad can produce enough to fill 34 BC worth of Faris's BB gauge consistently, Faris can perform quite well. Faris's Leader Skill is one utilized by many players in Arena because of its efficiency in filling all units' BB gauges. This will certainly help Faris fill her SBB, which is her only way in using her AoE attack. Stats Score: 7/10 There is a bit of hovering around with Faris's stats being average. Her HP and Atk are just below average and her Rec is very high. The most notable problem with Faris's stats is her low Def, which means that she won't be tanking hits all that well compared to even some of the 6* units. In terms of typing, my type preference for Faris is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 Even as a 6*, Faris proves to be an amazing boss killer. Her efficient BB and SBB dish out a considerable amount of damage and it refills quite fast. Furthermore, it serves as a pseudo-healing technique given the amount of HC Faris is able to produce all by herself. Her BB and SBB can easily be alternated especially during bosses. Her SBB can be used if the squad is in need of a crit buff and then her high-hit-combo BB for high damage. Conclusion Total Score: 8.0/10 Still a good 6* even up to today for those lacking luck in the Rare Summon gate. Lidith or Faris? Lidith! Faris! Comment below on what you think of Faris! What's your favorite pair in terms of siblings? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Temptress Xie'Jing *Felneus *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts